Attention Rejection
by Hatter Alice
Summary: Sora's a cute virgin goth. No one really likes him. Riku's the hot prep who lays with anyone and everyone loves. Both meet. Riku wants Sora. Sora...he wants love.


Title: Attention Rejection

----

Rating: R

----

Warning: Shonen-ai violence

----

Genre: Romance/Humor

----

Series: Kingdom Hearts

----

Author(s): King Mana and _Mon_**sters**

**----**

King Mana: Well this is a very special fic to me. It's my first time working with someone else. Namely _Mon_**sters**. He's a very good author and I enjoy the way he writes. Basically this was an rp. Yes this was an rp. We wrote it in fanfic format. If it were scripting, it would take too long.

I do not take whole credit for _Mon_**sters** helped me with this. I take pride in stating this because he is a good writer. Unfortunately it seems we're both suffering from writer's block. So we may not update our fics soon at all. However, we do hope this fends off any unwanted enemies. And if you're wandering, I'm Sora and he is Riku. Just wanted to point that out. Oh! and Monsters is the titles owner --;; (go Monsters! I am the greatest)

We both hope you enjoy this.

-_Mon_**sters**King Mana-

----

A boy who looked sickly pale with brown spiky hair that stuck out at odd places walked down the hallways where many students jeered at him. He had dark bags under his eyes, giving him a drug addicted look. His eyes had a thick layer of black eye liner, adding to the look. His lips were pouty and were painted with a shimmering black lipstick.

His nails were a bit long and painted black, just as his hair had black streaks going through them as well.

His clothes consisted of a pair of baggy black pants that had about 5 chains wrapped around at odd angles on it. His shirt was large and hung of his left shoulder. The shirt logo said "Fuck me like a bitch" and on the back said "Leave me dry and satisfied". He wore thick leather boots that consisted of belts and buckles on them. Though they were covered, one could clearly tell the boy's boots had spikes on the bottom. He was very into art and did well in certain classes except math. And god did he hate math.

Riku was leaning cooly against a locker with a crowd of people surrounding him. He was a prep, yea, and he liked being that way. He was perfect. Good grades, good at sports, lots of friends, popular, a good story teller.. In fact, that was what he was doing right now, telling a story to the group of people that surrounded him. He had his arms crossed over his chest, his clothes consisting of a white wife beater (to show his muscles, which he knew he had) and a pair of black jeans. Hip huggers with a brown belt that wasn't much needed. Mostly girls surrounded him and a few boys.

The boys, being his group of friends, and some girls that wanted him to date or lose their virginity to him. Riku wouldn't do either though because he wasn't internet in girls. He liked boys, but nobody knew (except the boys he had taken).

The boy silently walked down the halls, not caring about the mocking students and pointing accusations. He was a goth and knew it was because of that. His name was Sora Harada. _Harada_. God that was such a fucker. He hated his family, except for his mom. Most of his family just called him a piece of trash anyways.

Slowly, he looked at the ground silently, not paying attention to where he was walking. And suddenly he felt his body connect into something warm and hard. He slowly looked up, azure eyes meeting with the aquamarine eyes of Riku. _The_ Riku.

Riku had abruptly stopped telling his little story when some kid bumped into him. He didn't care so much, mostly because the kid was cute, but he still gave a show. His friends were with him and he wasn't just going to let it go like he just should've.

Glaring hard, he grabbed the front of Sora's shirt in a rather threatening way. "Watch it." he spat in a bitter and ugly tone.

He shoved Sora into one of the many lockers and walked off, the crowd following him as he went.

Sora felt himself glare at the retreating form. What had he done wrong? It was an accident! He hadn't meant to interrupt little Riku from telling those stupid fucktards the story.

Spitting, he walked down the same hallway as Riku and entered an empty classroom. He looked around before stalking silently into the classroom. Slowly, he started going through his book bag and found what he was looking for, a large stack of stapled papers. He went 23 pages down and started singing the lyrics softly, eyes half lidded, causing his thick and long black lashes to shadow over his cheeks.

"You're giving me...  
To many things lately...  
You're all I need...  
You smiled at me and said...

Don't get me wrong I love you  
But does that mean I have to meet your father?  
When we are older you'll understand...  
What I meant when I said no...  
I don't think life is quite that simple."

Riku had walked into the classroom as well, biding his friends goodbye. He only walked in here because he noticed the brunette boy had. And Riku wanted Sora. The older boy didn't want to torment him or apologize, he just wanted Sora. And whatever Riku wanted, Riku usually got.

Licking his lips and blinking a few times, he walked over to Sora, listening to him for a moment. How cute, the younger one was singing.

Shaking his head and smirking, the older boy placed a hand on Sora's shoulder, giving a soft squeeze. "Singing? My, my, why not join the choir?" it was a sarcastic and rather rude remark.

Sora felt himself tense at the touch. He suddenly felt sick when he heard that taunting voice. "Singing? My, my, why not join the choir?" it wasn't meant to be a compliment and it wasn't taken as one.

Sora roughly jerked his body away from the older boy. Glaring, he couldn't help but speak his thoughts, "Why don't you just go to one of those hookers of yours and screw them instead of bothering with me? Get the hell lost and don't touch me." he spat out his words like venom, hating the older boy with a deep passion.

Riku smiled, his eyes showing a bit of mischief. "You mean one of those girls that follows me? No.. I'm not interested in girls.." he advanced closer to Sora, getting close enough to wrap his arms and hold the brunette forcefully. "I like boys.. And I want to fuck you.." it was a blunt remark, but it was exactly how Riku felt. Even if he knew the other probably wouldn't go for it.

Sora glared at the older boy, eyes flaring. Slowly, lifting his left hand, he slapped the older boy.

His face was tinted pink from the very blunt and vulgar words. "Y-You---FUCKER! How can you say that? I'm not interested in taking you up my ass! Go do it to some other guy cause this one's staying pure!" he screeched that and walked over to his desk, shoving the heavy stack of stapled papers into his book bag.

What the hell? What kind of a guy says 'Hey I like you and wanna fuck you like a rabbit?'. Sora would rather give a blow-job than ever do that.

Riku winced from the slap and even for a moment, he placed his hand on his cheek and rubbed the area. It hurt, yea, but he had been slapped before. Not many times because most girls and boys adored him, but a few times.

"Staying pure for what?" Riku shouted, turning to the boy and glaring, "Who ELSE is going to fuck you! Nobody! So lets just get it over with!" he found himself pouncing on Sora (more like a glomp, though, he hadn't knocked Sora over) and running his hand straight down to his pants. "Just give in.. I'm willing to fuck you until you won't be able to walk straight for a week.." he began to stroke Sora very gently, nibbling on his ear as he did so.

Sora stiffened at the touch and then growled as he grabbed the hand stroking him and bit it hard.

He looked up at Riku with hate and hurt in his eyes. "Well I fucking want to stay pure until I fucking need to alright? I'm not pretty, so fuck off! You don't have to tell me what is so abso-fucking-lutely obvious!" he pushed the older boy off himself and continued shoving everything into his book bag.

Riku growled fiercely, this time staying back. "You NEED to stay pure? For what? Look, you're cute! Just get it over with!" he pushed a strand out of hair from his face, glaring very hard at the other. His hand hurt slightly from being bit and his cheek was pink from where he had been slapped. This was quite annoying to the older boy. Stay pure? For what? Marriage? Riku doubted this kid would even get married, he seemed very anti-social.

"What's your problem anyway?"

Sora glared at him. The word 'hurt' written across his features, his large azure eyes shimmering. Tears threatened to prickle at his eyes and spill, but he wouldn't give the older one that pleasure.

"What's my problem? WHAT'S MY PROBLEM? I'll tell you my problem! People like you! You have nice, happy lives with sweet, nice, happy families and still you want more! Some of us don't fucking have everything! I, for one, don't have a fucking nice family at all! I'm a fucking outcast! I'm not pretty and I'm not even worth the light of day!" he felt the wet droplets spill from his eyes, some of the tears clinging to his lashes. "I was walking down the fucking h-hall and you yelled at me c-cause I bumped into you! I didn't f-fucking mean to!" his voice was choked and he scrubbed furiously at his eyes.

He picked up his bag and quickly walked out of the classroom. He was going to skip, he didn't care. He just needed to get away.

Riku stood in the empty classroom, arms crossed over his chest. He looked down to his feet, his hair falling onto his face and casting shadows over his eyes. The older boy let the brunette's words sink in, hearing them repeat over and over again in his head.

He hadn't meant to insult Sora, no, not at all. But he had. Riku knew he was at fault for Sora's outburst as well as the other skipping school, but he'd never admit it. He'd never admit it was all his fault.

Instead of just giving up for awhile (or at least until Sora came around again) like he should've, he decided to follow the other. Though, he had not a clue where Sora would be or where he hung out or if he went home or what! Riku knew nothing about the other because all he was looking for was a cheap fuck. Not some depressive teenager who was angsting (A/N: Not a word.).

Sora walked angrily outside of the school building, his hips swaying as he walked. He brushed his hair back as it started to rain. Soon his spiked hair was down and hanging around his face, reaching his chin and looking quite girly.

Riku had concluded two things. Sora would neither be at school or at home (though, that was just a guess.. He could be home, Riku supposed). With those two places down, that left a billion more. Perhaps Sora liked to read? So maybe a bookstore? Or a coffee shop? Maybe the bowling alley? The older boy shook his head and walked out of the school. He ignored the rain, it wasn't acid.

Sora walked to the park and silently sat on a bench. He looked around and sighed, relaxing.

Then it connected. A park! Yes. THE park. Why not try there? Riku walked off of the school grounds, walking a bit fast to the park. He had the oddest urge to apologize to Sora and for what exactly.. He wasn't sure of.

As he reached the park, he found the brunette sitting on a bench. Or.. A brunette with long hair..? The older boy stepped in front of the brunette, trying to look at his eyes. Sora didn't have long hair..

Sora panicked as he saw the familiar shoes of none other than Riku. He had the un-explainable urge to cry right then and there. Technically he was crying and hated himself for showing such weakness in front of the jerk. He kept his face down hoping Riku wouldn't notice it was him, after all, his hair was down.

Riku tilted his head to the side, stuffing his hands into his pockets. He was trying to see if this person was Sora. Brunette hair, but it was long, and this was the only guy in the park.. So maybe Sora wasn't around. Only one way to find out..

"Sora?" he questioned, removing a hand from his pocket and poking the other. "I came to apologize, if you're Sora.."

Sora remained silent as he heard the older boys words. "Sora?" a poke. "I came to apologize, if you're Sora.." came the voice of Riku.

Sora remained still and silent, not wanting to look at the older boy. He'd mock him if he saw the tears that were falling from his eyes and mingling with the rain.

Riku poked him again, a few times actually. What a better way to get attention? "Hey, come on. Just tell me if you're Sora or not. Lemme see your eyes." he still poked the other, trying to get his attention. "Really. If you are Sora, I came to say I'm really sorry and apologize and stuff so.. Acknowledge me or something!" another poke. "Come ooon."

Sora felt himself want to laugh at the older boys antics. He lifted his hand unconsciously to cover his laugh and only realized he had lifted his face to meet that of Riku's. His own shimmering azure eyes meet with those bright ones of Riku's own aquamarine.

Riku blinked before patting Sora on the back. "You ok?" he sat down next to the other, not caring if he got his jeans wet or that his white t-shirt was soaked.

"Why are you out in the rain?" he asked, placing his arms up on the top part of the bench, "you'll catch a cold, run up a terrible hospital bill, linger a few months, then die. That's no way to go.."

Sora sniffled slightly as he wiped the tears from his face. His shirt was wet and clung to his small form. His pants also dripped and clung to his hips. Sora didn't speak to Riku ,but didn't give off the angry aura he had been giving off a while ago.

Riku looked up at the sky, the rain falling onto his face. He didn't care.. Well he did, but he wasn't going to say anything.

"Wet?" he questioned. It was a stupid question, but he was trying to break the ice. Make conversation with the other boy. "Cause.. You know.. I'm wet.." stupid remark too.

Sora stared at the older boy like he had grown another head. What the hell kind of statements was that? Of course he's wet! It's fucking raining!

"Yeah. I can sorta tell." he said sharply as he looked back down at his hands. His hair hung loosely and dripped water droplets. He never liked his hair down, made him feel girly-er than before.

Riku rolled his eyes, "look, I apologized, you don't have to be all bitchy when I'm just trying to make polite conversation with you." Of course Riku knew he was wet. He knew it was raining. He wasn't stupid or anything, maybe a little hard-headed, but not stupid.

"Why not just accept my apology?" Hard-headed. Riku wanted Sora to accept his apology right then and there, not be all nasty.. He apologized, what more did the brunette want?

Sora looked up at him. "I already accepted it. I'm talking aren't I?" he asked curtly. Frankly, he couldn't give a rat's ass about what the other boy wanted. First off, he's some preppy, jock, idiot boy who just told him he wanted to fuck Sora. That was enough to make Sora weary of the rather blunt and flashy older boy.

Riku rolled his eyes, "fine whatever. Just don't be all bitchy, ok?" he cast a glance over to the other, wondering if he should add to his bitchy comment, "you being bitchy just makes you all the more irresistible." the older boy knew he probably shouldn't have said that, knowing it'd make the other even more irritable. But it didn't really matter in Riku's mind, nothing really did..

Sora glared at the older boy, more like pouted at his comments, damnnit he hated that! "Why do you like me? Can't you find some other person to release your sexual fantasy to?" he asked looking at his hands again. it was raining hard now and Sora shivered a bit. Damn, he shouldn't have gone to the park.

"Why do I like you?" Riku rolled his head onto the other's shoulder, his eyes looking up towards the sky. "Because you're cute. And you're hard to get in to.. You know? I like a challenge and you provide me with one. Now that I've spotted you, I refuse to release my sexual fantasies on anyone but you." he paused, looking at the other for a moment before moving his eyes to look at the nearest tree, "by the way.. You're cute when you pout."

Sora twitched at the older boy's comments. Damn why can't the guy be into blondes or-Wait that's it! "What about that Kairi bitch? She seems to like you a lot. Well...she seems to like a lot of guys. I'm sure she's willing to give you what you want. And I'm not cute when I pout." he said this all still looking at his hands. He didn't even bother moving the older boys head from his shoulder.

Riku wrapped his arms around the brunette's waist, pulling him closer. "Kairi? Nope. She's not a boy. I mean, sure.. I've taken a few girls before.. But they don't do it for me." why he was relaying all this information on Sora was a mystery to him. He barely knew the other.. For all he really knew, the younger boy could tell everyone in school about the famous and perfect Riku being gay. "And yea, you are cute when you pout."

Sora twitched yet again. Lovely...he had to get the perfect person and, not to mention jock, go after his fucking ass. Why couldn't God just smite him now? Damn his mom's words of him being so adorable. And the fact she made him! Damn her! "Well find someone else. Vincent and Sephiroth won't be happy hearing I got violated by Riku, the perfect school prep/jock." he said pouting even more. "I'm not cute when I pout either." he said yet again.

"Vincent and Sephiroth, hm?" Riku shrugged, "this isn't violation. Have I fucked you? No. Have I molested you? No. Have I kissed you? ...I don't remember, but I don't think I have." he nuzzled the other in a very catlike manner. It was the way Riku was. He saw it, he wanted it, and he'd do anything to get it. If he wanted it badly enough, he'd kill for it. He had been spoiled and he admitted it. "And you're very cute when you pout." an argument of Sora's cuteness.

Sora pouted more as the other snuggled him. He patted the older boys head absent mindedly. Darn the older boy's spoiled ways. "You've molested me verbally. And I am not very cute when I pout." he said again. Was this going to go on forever? Why couldn't the older boy take a hint and leave him alone. Oh right... he wanted Sora and he wanted Sora now. Curse karma. Sora knew he shouldn't have told his mom no when she wanted to buy him an Alice costume.

Riku laughed, his lips brushing the other's ear, "I've molested you verbally? I'm sorry." it was a sarcastic remark, but said with a little bit of a regard to the brunette's feelings. "And for the last time, you're incredibly cute when you pout. It's absolutely adorable. Do it again. Amuse me." he gave Sora's side a little squeeze and pulled the other closer. The older boy would drop trying to rape the other now because it was useless. But later.. That was a different story.

Sora growled at the close proximity the older boy had made between them. "Get away from my ear." he said sharply, not liking the closeness between them. Besides, his side hurt. He pouted a bit thinking of why life had to curse him so. He also blamed karma for his little problem. "Oh.. I'm not cute when I pout." he added as a last remark.

Riku glared, pulling away from the other. "Geez, just showing some affection, trying to show some love and you're acting like a little bitch." he growled. And he really couldn't help it, he was frustrated. Frustrated sexually and just frustrated with the other. "And fine, you're NOT cute when you pout. You're horribly ugly and disfigured, does that make you feel better?" he spat bitterly.

Sora wanted nothing more than to cry, but he knew the other would grow annoyed with him. No one would truly like him for him and he knew it. He was just having some wishful thinking, thinking someone would understand him. "Yeah. It makes me feel LOADS better." he spat back venomously. "And you're just sharing your love so you can get into my pants. Not because of your free will. I know it." he said angrily.

Riku rolled his eyes, "so? You're getting love. Be thankful. And if you don't want to be called ugly or disfigured, than don't argue with me. I won't hesitate to put you down." that was true, Riku put tones of people down all the time and it didn't bother him. And why should it? Their feelings really didn't matter to him. The older boy just wanted one thing and that was a piece of ass, their feelings didn't matter, not at all.

Sora glared and stood up angrily. "Maybe some people want real love! Maybe some just want small affections everyday because they never had any in their stinking piece of shit they call life! You may think its fun to screw around with people, but other times...other times they may have been so in love with you! You wouldn't know though...you...you're just to busy chasing after the persons' ass...chasing after sex..." he concluded softly as tears fell from his eyes. He turned on his heel and started walking away fast, his now limp brown hair flopping with every step.

Riku thought this over for a moment, gazing up at the gray sky with clouded eyes. People looking for real love? In him? Doubtful. Nobody really trusted him.. Or at least the boys and girls he fucked.. They knew that he'd never go back to them and yet they still came looking. So maybe they were in love with him.. Who cares anyway.. Getting up, he quickly walked after Sora, his own hair flopping as he walked. "Sora! Wait! I'm sorry!" and this time, he meant it. He was truly sorry.. And he didn't know why.

Sora stopped and looked back at him, dry eyes full of tears once again. "You said that last time and you made the same mistake." said Sora softly as he looked at Riku wearily. Sure he knew he was being irrational, but still... the older boy was just not like him... never knew the feeling of being ignored.

"Sora look.. I really am sorry." he grabbed the other's wrist. "Give me a chance. Go on a date with me or something and we can.. I don't know.." a pause, "see.. How it goes..?" it was a long shot and Riku wasn't even really sure of his own words. But why not? He had never been on a real date before.. The dates ended early due to sexual frustration in both parties.

Sora looked at him a bit surprised, his innocent azure eyes opened wide in shock. "Y...You mean it? Y-You want to date me...?" he asked, not even believing the older boy's words. He never really had been asked out nor had he been liked in general.

"Yea. Just one date. And if you hate me, I'll back off, I swear." and Riku really did mean it. If Sora didn't like how it went, he'd stop trying to screw the other.. But if Sora did.. Riku wasn't making too many promises in that area. If Sora did like the date, well.. The older boy he had a feeling he could charm the other..

Sora fiddled with his finger shyly and looked deep in thought. He looked absolutely adorable thinking. On one hand, he could just date the older boy and say he hated him and on the other hand, he could go on the date and get to know... what was his name? Oh yeah, Riku. "O-ok...um...W-we'll meet here in the park. I don't want my mom to ask why I'm going out late with a boy." he said softly.

Riku blinked, "tonight? You want to go on a date tonight? And you're agreeing?" this all struck Riku as weird considering how he had acted. "Seriously? Cause you know.. Don't force yourself or anything.." he smiled at the other, taking notice of how cute he looked. "By the way, you're really cute when you think and pout." He smiled lightly at the other, telling the other to take it as a compliment, not as a sexual thing..

Sora twitched yet again at the last comment. "Why don't you meet my mom and make a team at telling me I'm cute at everything.." he mumbled under his breath and then looked at Riku. "I'm sure. It's just to see if I can stand you enough." he said cutely.

Riku practically pounced on Sora, hugging him tightly. "You ARE cute. Very cute. So just accept it." he gave the other a bone crushing hug, "Great! So we'll meet here tonight? At like.. Eight? Cause eight is good for me, is it good for you?" he was rambling a bit now, feeling overly joyful about the other accepting him. For some odd reason, Riku actually liked Sora.

Sora was a bit dumbfounded by the other's... well affection... so the only thing he could do was nod. He felt sheepish around the older boy. "Y-Yeah it's fine. Tonight at 8:00. Don't forget that ok?" he said as he started walking away.

"Right! Eight! I won't be late! And we can decide what to do from there and stuff! Right here, at eight! I won't forget, nope!" he waved to the other, a grin gracing his lips. This was going to be fun, going on a date with someone so shy and sexless like Sora. Riku felt he might need to.. Teach.. Sora some things. And why not? It was all in... good fun.

Sora walked towards his home, pondering yet again with his hair still down. He really wasn't up to spending the rest of his afternoon gelling his hair again, so he would just leave it limp. As he entered his home he heard his mothers happy screech and then... he got pounced. Curse her. Curse her to hell! "Oh Sora baby! You're here! I got a call from school! You skipped again!" she said pouting slightly. Sora twitched. Damn, his mother really wasn't sane sometimes.

"Yeah...I got a bit torn out and chewed up, but he apologized. Oh and we're meetin-" he shut himself up. If his mother heard meeting someone that meant a date to her. Oh god no. "OH! A DATE? MY BABY! I MUST MEET HIM/HER!" she yelled happily. Great, bring on the slut wear mom! Damn, she'd make him look like a hooker desperate to get laid.

Riku skipped home, pleased as punch (bad line, I know) to be going on a date with Sora. He walked into his home, his mother and father weren't home, but he really didn't care. Going on a date with Sora had brightened his day significantly. The silver haired youth walked up the stairs and into his room, closing the door behind himself and squealing rather girlishly. The boy stripped his clothes off and walked into his bathroom.. A hot bath (or cold shower if he kept thinking about Sora) and then he'd put some fresh clothes on. He was going to look perfect for his date with Sora.. Even if later on they'd both end up naked and in bed...

Sora felt scared. No, scratch that, he felt terrified. His mother was bouncing around him happily. Something black and silky hit his face and he gasped as he looked at the item thrown at him. A... thong... oh god, he was going to die of embarrassment in front of Riku. "Oh, Sora baby here's your clothes!" she squealed childishly as she pushed him into the restroom.

Sora twitched as he put on the clothes. Oh man, she went all out. He was now wearing a pair of daisy duke leather shorts that hung low on his hips. His shirt wasn't even there, it only barely tried covering his well.. nipples. A loose, large fishnet shirt "covered" his chest. He wore fingerless gloves on his hands and large, thigh high boots were on his legs. Damn his mother. His thong was clearly seen through his shorts. Oh man... Riku was soooo going to get the wrong idea.

Riku stepped out of the bathtub, grabbing a towel and wrapping it around his waist. He was trying to pick out clothes in his mind. Nothing too fancy and nothing too slutty. He had to pick something cool and casual, something collected. He didn't want to wear anything that might give Sora the wrong idea. In fact, he wanted this night to be perfect. No distractions, no angry Sora, no crying Sora, but happy and bubbly and adorably cute Sora.

As the older boy dried his body and tossed his towel to the floor, he examined himself in the mirror. Muscular body, good looking face.. He was absolutely gorgeous and he knew it. He examined his body from top to bottom, quite pleased with himself. Shaking the rest of the water out of his damp hair, he walked into his room and began to rummage through his drawers. In the end, he picked out a tight pair of jeans that hung at his hips and a black, long sleeved, button up shirt. He figured his red converse would go well with this outfit. It was casual... sort of.

Sora wanted to burst into tears. They were walking towards the park, his mom happily bouncing in a tight, leather mini skirt and a black shirt with a faux fur coat over it. Not only did his mother look like a teenager, she had to make him look like a needy slut. His eyes had black eye shadow and black eyeliner on them. His lips pouty and painted black. Curse his mother. She had gelled his hair to give it a wet and sexy look, still hanging loose only annoyingly. He trudged behind her, flipping off every guy and girl that flirted with him.

Riku walked to the park, one hand in his pocket and the other handling a single red rose. Twelve roses would've been too much in his opinion, so just one would do. The color red meant love and sex and whatnot, right? So a red rose was perfect for this. The older boy sighed, his hair still damp. The evening was cool and he was thankful for that.. Maybe they could do it outside or something. Part of him wondered what Sora was going to wear and he laughed lightly at the thought of the other wearing something like... well, something slutty.

Sora now sat on the bench, face in hands. Damn his mother. She was all bouncy and giddy as though SHE was the one on the date. Damn her. It should be illegal to look so pretty. Anyways.. back to the problem, he was in slutty clothes meeting a sex crazy boy. Oh man can life get any more confusing? Apparently it did.

Riku blushed lightly. He had applied some eye liner at the sides of his eyes. He had made fish tails, something Selphie had taught him to do. The silver haired boy neared the bench where they had been sitting at earlier... and he was rather confused. A woman, who was dressed quite... inappropriate and a boy.. Who was dressed the same.. Sat on the bench. "S-Sora..?"

Sora looked up wide eyed at Riku, his cheeks painted pink. Oh man, life just hated him. "Oh my god! Are you him? My little Sora's date?" said Sora's mom happily. Sora blushed and hid his face again. Damn her, she'll pay one day with wrinkles. Lots of wrinkles. She'll be wrinklier than a prune! A dried one!

Riku blinked quite rapidly. So this was Sora and his.. Mother? "Uhm.. Yea. Hiya.. How are you? I'm.. Sora's date. The name's Riku." he outstretched his hand to Sora's mother and smiled very friendly like. "Oh and Sora.." he held out his other hand with one rose, "this is for you.." he blushed. How corny could he get? And how embarrassing! Sora was dressed like.. A sex craving whore!

Sora took the flower shyly and held it to his chest still hiding his face. "Oh you're so cute! Oh, Sora he's adorable!" squealed Ms. Harada hugging the boy and smiling. "Oh, don't worry I'm not going to be on the date! I just wanted to drop off my little baby and greet his date."

"He was so pouty when I dressed him up. I told him all of those broody clothes on him will get him no where. He needs to dress like the children of today! Take me? Young beautiful voluptuous." she smiled at Riku, spinning. "I'm totally irresistible! Sora inherited my cute looks. He just doesn't know how to use them" said Ms. Harada as she tucked in a lock of Riku's silver hair.

Riku blinked, a light blush touching his cheeks. "Well damn.. You picked out his clothes?" he smirked, "for a moment, I thought Sora was a naughty boy.. I mean, he refused to have sex with me today. It's so hard to get close to him.. He is cute though. Absolutely adorable." he paused a moment, raising a silver brow, "and you, Ms. Harada, you're very beautiful.. I can see where little Sora gets his looks.." Charm the mother, that was always the first step. "And you're single? That's hard to believe with how lovely you are.." Translation: you sure are suggestive.. How come nobody's ever picked you up?

"Ohohohoho! I've been picked up by every man on this Earth and still haven't found my Mr. Perfect. And thank you. I try my best to be...perky." she smirked and winked at Riku, giggling. Sora just stared at the two scared. Why is it that she was his mother when she got along so well with Riku? Damn this place and everyone around it!

Riku smirked, his eyes narrowing a bit. "Perky? So would you mind it terribly if I got your son into bed and out of his sexless state?" he raised a brow, "I'd be happy to bring him to school or to home in the morning.. That is.. If he's not in pain.." the older boy cast a glance over to Sora.. He wanted the brunette. He was dressed so.. Slutty and yummy looking.. Riku wanted him very much at the moment.

Ms. Harada squealed and glomped Riku. "Oh, I wouldn't mind at all! In fact, go ahead and make my little baby... happy." she said, smirking. Sora looked up at her horrified. How could she? SHE SOLD HIM OUT! "MOM! HOW COULD YOU? AND YOU! YOU SAID YOU WOULD LAY OFF THE SEX!" he pouted as tears clung to his thick lashes.

Riku had an arm around Sora's mom. She had glomped him after all. Sighing and smiling lightly, he took his arms off of Sora's mother and walked over to the boy. Cupping Sora's chin and forcing the brunette to look straight at him, he gently kissed the other's lips. Just a quick peck, nothing more. "I will lay off the sex. Relax, I was only kidding. If the date goes well... we'll see, you know? I'm not going to force you, ok? So stop being all emotional. Oh.. and you look really sexy, by the way."

Sora felt like melting. He'd never gotten any affection from anyone aside from his mother. He shyly looked at the rose he had in his hands, "um...y-you look h-handsome..." muttered Sora, softly blushing. He wasn't used to dates nor affection.

Sora's mother giggled softly as she kissed both their cheeks and then gave Riku a piece of paper. "These are places you can reach me. Tell me if Sora's staying over or if he's coming back and you're staying over, ok? Well bye! I have to meet yet again another boring and blundering fool trying to get me to be his lovely wife. Well temporary tata!" she said as she sauntered away.

Sora waved to his mother silently. He knew his mother was depressed. He knew his mother wanted _him_ back.

Riku smiled as Sora told him he looked handsome. He was glad he hadn't offended Sora by telling him he looked sexy. The older boy wanted the evening to go perfect, he didn't want Sora to be mad at him once. This was probably going to be his only chance and he didn't want to screw it all up.

Riku took the paper and waved to her. Staying over at Sora's place? That sounded like a fun idea.. Shaking the thought out of his head, he looked at the paper and then placed it in his pocket. If they needed anything, he'd call..

Ready to go?" he asked, pushing both of his hands into his pockets, "we can catch a movie or maybe grab something to eat. Whatever you want to do, Sora. It's all up to you." Riku smiled at the other and removed his hand from his pocket, offering it to the brunette.

Sora looked up at the older one and shyly looked down. "Um...c-could we catch a movie?" he asked softly. He wasn't used to dating. Darn his mother. Why couldn't she be on his side and tell Riku he was sick? Oh well... He might as well give the older boy a try. He was acting very kind, after all.

"A movie? Sure. We can walk down to the movie theater and see what's playing. Anything you're up for, I'm up for to." Riku smiled and ran his fingers through the other's hair. "And after, if you want, we can grab a bite to eat." Perfect. A dark movie theater.. Hopefully something scary would be playing and they would go see that.

Sora nodded shyly and awkwardly held the older boy's hand, walking. He knew where the movie theater was, he had been wanting to see this one scary movie called 'The Ring'. Yeah, he knew he was a scaredy cat, but he really wanted to see it. Anyways, Riku was going to be there. As they slowly reached the theater, Sora looked at the scheduling. Perfect. There would be one playing in 15 minutes. Enough to grab some popcorn, soda, and get a good seat. Sora shyly pointed at the schedule to Riku.

Riku looked at the schedule and nodded, "The Ring?" he really didn't think Sora would want to see a scary movie. Looks like luck was on Riku's side tonight. The older boy walked over to the ticket booth thingy and put his mouth near the speaker, "two tickets for The Ring at 8:40 please." The girl handed the tickets to Riku and the older boy paid. He gave one ticket to Sora and stuffed his in his pocket. This night was going to turn out perfectly.

Sora tugged on Riku's hand, walking towards the food stand. "U-Um...Excuse me?" he asked shyly to the man at the counter. He looked no older than 18 and had blonde hair. His eyes were a nice shade of sky blue. "Yeah? What do you need kid?" asked the boy warmly. "U-Um...could I have a large bucket of popcorn and a large soda?" he asked softly. The boy looked at Sora smiling and quirking an eye brow, "don't ya think that's to much for you?" he asked.

Sora looked at him and shook his head. "Oh! No. Me and Riku are going to share." said Sora softly, opening up to the older boy. "Well then that's different. Hey Leon! A large pop-corn thingie and a large soda! Coke, right?" he asked smiling. Sora nodded. "It's not a 'popcorn thingie' Cloud, it's a large bucket of popcorn. Get the fucking name right." said a cold voice. The man had cropped messy brown hair and sharp eyes. "Here you go kid, don't listen to the evil bad mouthed man." said Cloud, chuckling lightly. Sora smiled softly at the older boys. "I-It's ok. Thanks." he smiled shyly, opening up two the two men easily.

Riku was busy staring around. He hadn't been to the movie theater in a while. He lightly blushed as Sora stammered his words, it was cute.. But then he felt slightly agitated about the brunette opening up to these two guys. Riku removed his wallet out of his back pocket and take out some money. He was seme in this, he was going to pay. Plus, it was no big deal.. He got an allowance for pretty much just breathing. The older boy couldn't help but feel a little bit... jealous at how Sora had just so readily opened up.

It was no big deal or anything.. But it ticked Riku off slightly. The brunette barely told him anything and was constantly pushing him away (for good reason, but still..).. And it sort of.. Hurt to see him just open up so easily. "How much is it?" the older boy asked, his voice a bit cold. Riku put his arm around Sora's waist, pulling the other boy closer to him, his eyes narrowing. Sora was his! Even if he was just being all.. Buddy buddy with these two guys that they had just met. But.. The older one had to keep in control. He wanted this date to go perfectly.. Man, jealousy was one ugly bitch.

Sora blushed and looked up at Riku. He seemed angry. Did he do something wrong? Wonderful they just began their date and already Sora did something to upset the older boy. Leon looked at Riku and smirked draping his arm on Cloud's shoulder, who giggled. "It's free. We feel it might not be ate, so it's free." he said. Cloud merely giggled and buried his face into Leon's shoulder. Sora looked confused. What was going on?

Riku narrowed his eyes, giving both of them a questioning look before putting his money back in his wallet and putting his wallet back into his back pocket. "Alright.." he looked at two, "thanks.." Still, Riku felt a little.. Irritated that the brunette would just oh-so-suddenly open up like that.. But he'd let it go for now, or at least until the movie was over. "Come on Sora," he gave the other's side a loving squeeze, "lets go get a seat before we end up sitting next to some whiny kid or something.."

Sora nodded and giggled slightly at the squeeze his side received. It was exposed and he was terribly ticklish. He walked, carrying the popcorn and was about to get the soda.

Riku kept his arm around Sora's waist, finding that he liked the giggle very much. He put a straw into the soda and picked it up, taking a drink. Part of him worried that maybe Sora was some kind of germ freak and didn't want to share. Oh well.. "Two straws or one?" he asked just to be sure.

Sora looked at him and smiled shyly, a light blush gracing his adorable baby face. "One's ok with you?" he asked softly. What the hell.. Riku was being kind, so Sora would be kind too. "Um... we should go before the good seats are taken." he said softly, turning around giving Riku a good view of his ass as it swayed with his dainty hips.

Riku felt a light blush creep onto his cheeks as Sora swayed. He had to keep in control, at least until they were in a private area.. Like.. Maybe behind a bush. He took another sip out of the soda and hurried after the other. This was great, he was sharing a soda with Sora, got a good view of his ass, and they were going to go see a scary movie. Everything was going great.. And if he kept this up.. Sora would be his in no time.

Sora sat in the middle section of the theater. He didn't like being too close cause then you'd have to look up and if you sat too far back, you wouldn't be as surprised. That, or you'd run out the door wetting yourself. He waited patiently until Riku sat and lightly grabbed the wrist of the hand that held the soda bringing it towards his mouth and sipping some, his pouty lips forming a small 'o' around the straw occasionally making a sucking sound. He pulled back and smiled at Riku blushing lightly before looking towards the screen where there were commercials.

Riku blushed as he watched the other drink out of the soda. Why did Sora have to be so sexy anyway? It was like.. The brunette didn't even try to be sexy, he just was. Riku set the cup down between them once the other boy was down and cleared his throat. "Hey.." he leaned close to the other's ear, "mind if I hold your hand?" he might as well ask. He was on a role. The nicer he was to Sora, the higher his chances were of getting into the other's pants.. And maybe even a second date. Plus, in Riku's mind, holding hands usually led to kissing or something more intimate.

Sora looked at Riku and nodded, still blushing. Hey, at least he didn't have to ask. He was scared shitless and the movie hadn't even started. Sora slowly tangled his fingers with Riku's own and laid his head against the older boy's shoulder.

Riku smiled at the other boy. Perfect. And if the movie really was as scary as Kairi and his other friends had said, he might even get Sora to sit in his lap. So what if they were in public? At the moment, he didn't really care who saw him. So he was with Sora, a guy, on a date. No big deal.. And if anybody said anything, he'd take care of it... even if it was brutal..

Sora was trembling and was soon sitting on the older one's lap. He couldn't take the movie much more, no matter what he did to stifle his scream he would still be scared. Damn! "R-Riku...I-I'm scared." he whispered shyly and sadly. He looked like a puppy who had just gotten kicked.

Riku had his arms wrapped tightly around the brunette's waist. "Don't be.. It's just a movie, Sora.." he gave the other a reassuring smile, "whatever is in the movie can't hurt you." he whispered, "plus, I'm here.." Riku gave the other's side a small squeeze and then began to gently stroke his side. Honestly, the older boy didn't find the movie to be.. Scary.. More creepy and strange..

Sora clung to him and sniffled, tears clinging to his thick black lashes. He looked up at the older boy who was comforting him and tried calming down. He would have reached that if only a yell hadn't resounded from the speakers around to the theater. Sora whimpered and clung more to the older boy fearfully, knowing he wasn't going to sleep tonight.

Riku continued rubbing the other's side in a comforting manner. "It's ok.. It's just a movie.." he held the other close, watching Sora more than the movie. The other was so cute.. Whimpering and cowering in fear like that.. It was just absolutely adorable. "Nothing is going to hurt you, Sora.. So just relax. I've got you, don't be scared.." he cast another reassuring smile and kissed the brunette's cheek.

Sora looked up shyly at Riku and relaxed, staying on the older one's lap and watching the movie. Around the time the movie finished Sora had dozed lightly to sleep, not wanting to watch the rest.

Riku still had his arms wrapped firmly around Sora. People who were leaving the theater either stared for a moment and looked away or stared and kept walking. The older boy ignored the looks and shook Sora a bit, trying to get the other to wake up. "Sora.. Hey, wake up. The movie's over.."

Sora sat up dazed. Rubbing his eyes, he slid of Riku's lap and blinked cutely at Riku. "What are w-we going to do now?" he asked shyly, stammering only a bit. Riku was comfy to lay against on and his la-WHA? Sora get together we can't trust him. Not yet.

Riku stood up, realizing his legs had fallen asleep. Damn. He stumbled a bit, being careful of not to walk too much. "Um.. I don't know. You hungry? Or maybe we could go for a walk?" he smiled gently at the other, "You're cute when you sleep.." Hell, Sora was cute in general. He was fucking adorable.

Sora blushed at his compliments. "Um.. why don't we walk for a while? You know...since your legs fell asleep and all.." he said shyly as he looked at the older boy.

Riku smiled and nodded, "Alright.. We can take a walk out in the fresh air." he smiled and held his hand out for the other. "Help me out.. if I walk, I'll fall.." It was true too. His legs felt all tingly and his feet felt like rubber. If he walked, he really would fall down.

Sora giggled and took the older boy's hand in his own feminine one. "Ok. Come on. I'll walk slowly for you." Sora said shyly.

Riku squeezed Sora's hand, a soft smile on his face. "Thanks, Sora. You're sweet.." he walked slowly behind the other, the tingly feeling in his legs wearing off as they walked. It felt nice to have Sora's hand in his own..

Sora smiled at the older boy innocently. He liked this Riku. He felt so happy around him.

"Hey Sora.. what time do you have to be home?" he felt he should ask, though, Sora didn't seem to have a curfew. Honestly, Riku didn't think Sora's mother would care if Sora got drunk and lost his virginity to fifteen guys.

Sora looked at Riku. Maybe Riku had something more important to do. "Um...I don't really have to be home at any time b-but if you want I-I could go." he said shyly.

"Huh?" Riku shook his head, "Oh, no! That's not it! I don't want you to leave or anything.. I was just making sure you weren't going to get in trouble or anything.." he gave the other a small smile before embracing the him.

Sora blushed, but didn't push the other away. "Um...R-Riku...s-shouldn't we walk?" he asked shyly, noticing he liked the feeling of warmth Riku gave him.

"Yea.." Riku rubbed the other's back before pulling away and wrapping an arm around Sora's waist. "My legs feel better.." he squeezed the other's side, liking the feel of the fistnets and the soft skin.

Sora giggled again. He really liked Riku's hand there. It was warm. He leaned against Riku calmly, looking at the star-lit night.

"So.." Riku blushed, using his other hand to scratch his cheek, "How am I doing so far? I haven't annoyed you have I? Does my hand on your side bother you? I'll move it if it does..." he smiled lightly at the other, a little embarrassed.

Sora giggled and snuggled deeper next to him. "You're doing fine. I can actually relax around you." It was true. Riku was being more gentle and respecting Sora's need.

Riku smiled and gave the other's side another gentle squeeze, "Thanks Sora.. that's what I was aiming for.." he liked the affection the brunette gave, it made him feel... nervous.

Sora smiled softly at him. "Am I less emotional now?" he asked as he tucked strand of hair behind his ear shyly. He was a bit confused. He never really cared what other people thought, so why did he have to care now?

Riku nodded, "Yeah.. You're really friendly.. Sweet.." he stopped walking and suddenly embraced the other, "Really sweet, Sora.." he nuzzled his face into the other's hair, taking in his scent.

Sora blushed and giggled, hugging the older boy as he kissed his cheek lightly. It didn't matter if there was a reason or not. He wanted to care.

Riku smiled and pulled back from the hug. He looked at the other and placed a hand on his cheek before kissing the other very lightly on the lips.

Sora felt something tingle through out his whole body. He pulled the older boy closer ,putting a bit more pressure on their lips.

Riku blushed and gasped mentally as Sora pulled him close. He closed his eyes and wrapped both arms around Sora, nipping at his bottom lip.

Sora blushed and pulled back. "W-we should go eat something." he said shyly. He'd never felt like this before. The feeling was amazing. It was nothing anyone could ever discribe.

Riku nodded, a light smile gracing his lips. "Um.. y-yeah.. Where do you want to go?" he ran a hand through his own silver hair, blushing lightly. At least Sora wasn't insulted or anything.

Sora blushed and smiled at him. "You choose." he said shyly. He really didn't care what they ate as long as it was yummy. And maybe not so stange.

"Um.. well.." Riku paused and rubbed the back of his head, "Do you like burgers? Or pancakes or.. something? I mean.. you know.." Riku blushed, he was rambling.

Sora giggled at the older boy's attempt to be polite. "I like pizza." he said shyly, acting like a school girl. Well...he was on a date! He'd never been on a date before.

"Pizza?" Riku nodded, "Alright. So.. who serves pizza.. um.. pizza.." he looked down at his feet, racking his brain for who served pizza.

Sora giggled and waited for him. He slowly turn around and bent to fix his boots except well...his see-through shorts rode up.

Riku blushed, trying to pull his eyes away from Sora. But he was just there.. So.. close.. And.. so.. Sexy.. "Uhm! So Sora!" he quickly tried to recover, "Um.. uh.. Pizza! Right! Lets go to um.. Pizza.." he couldn't take his eyes off of Sora.

Sora looked up at Riku. "Did you call me?" he asked softly. His cheeks were painted pink since he had to bend down to fix his boots.

Riku felt his cheeks grow hotter, "Um.. y-yeah.. So.. how about um.. Pizza Hut or.. something?" he shrugged his shoulders.

Sora nodded and stood up straight smiling. "Ok, come on!" he said happily. He walked up happily to Riku, holding his hand out.

Riku nodded, his face still lightly tinted red. "Y-yeah.. Um.." he grabbed Sora's hand, pulling the other along. It was going to take him all night to get that image out of his mind.. Not that he minded.

Sora followed the older boy, noticing the pink in his cheeks. "What's wrong?" he asked shyly. Why were his cheeks pink?

"N-nothing.." he smiled weakly at the other, "Nothing at all.." he looked away, the thought of Sora coming back to him. Damn.. this might ruin everything.

Sora blinked cutely and shrugged. Oh well. At least Riku wasn't acting like a perv.

"So um.. Pizza hut, right?" he asked, though he knew the answer. If he didn't control himself, everything with Sora would be over..

Sora nodded smiling sweetly at the older boy. "Yes, Pizza Hut is fine. If you want to eat from there.." he said shyly, looking at Riku. His hair sill had a wet look. He shivered a bit as the cold air hit him.

Riku blushed lightly and placed an arm around Sora, pulling him close. The boy had shivered, he was cold. Riku was not trying to get a cheap feel. "Yea.. it's um.. fine.." he nodded his head to add to his words. "I mean, we can eat anywhere, really.."

Sora clung to the older ones arm feeling the warmth. He looked up shyly. "I don't care where we eat. I'll eat anything you want." said Sora smiling sweetly. .'This isn't so bad. At least nothing bad has happened' thought the brunette as he walked along side the older boy.

Riku shrugged, "then we'll eat at Pizza Hut." Honestly, the older boy didn't really care much about where they ate. He didn't care about much of anything if he was with Sora. Riku walked down the sidewalk, his arm still tightly wrapped around Sora. There date would be ending soon.

Sora looked around happily. He never really bothered going out at all. It's not like he had any friends to go walking and talking with. He looked at all the couples walking silently and happily, wondering what it would be like to be like them. It's not like Riku would want to be his boyfriend forever. Maybe not even for today.

"You ok?" Riku asked. Sora hadn't spoken (though, Riku was being a little paranoid) and he was afraid he had done something wrong. He smiled and ruffled the other's hair with his hand, "you're just sort of quiet, is all.." Perhaps Riku was going a little overboard.. He was worrying too much instead of just relaxing.

Sora turned his head to look at Riku. He stayed silent for a while and then smiled a somewhat sad smile. "I'm fine. Thanks for caring." he said softly and laid his head on the older males shoulder.

Riku smiled and held Sora close. At the moment, he didn't care who saw them together. He was with Sora.. Sora was.. special or something like that. "Hey um.. you tired?" yes, Riku was definitely being paranoid. Worrying too much..

Sora didn't move his head. "No. I'm fine. A..Are you tired?" asked Sora, his voice faltering a bit. He felt tears prickling at his eyes, wanting to get out. Damn Riku, he had charmed Sora alright. Charmed Sora to love him. 'He'll never feel the same' thought Sora sadly.

Riku shook his head, "Nope. I'm wide awake." he cast the other a reassuring smile and continued walking. "I was just wondering.. cause I don't want to keep you up if you're tired." a pause, "I can take you home anytime you like.. just ask."

Sora looked up at Riku and sighed looking down feeling the tears fall. He knew Riku wanted him gone. Why else would the boy ask so many times? "Look...I understand. I'll walk myself home. Thanks for the great time." said Sora as he sadly walked away.

Riku blinked and quickly trekked after Sora. "Why are you going home, Sora?" he grabbed the other's wrist, pulling him back a little. "What did I say?" This was rather pathetic for Riku.. He was so worried about hurting someone he hardly knew..

Sora tried hiding his face from view. He didn't want Riku to look at his eyes and his face. He knew that if the older one saw his face he would ask why. "N-No.. you didn't do or say anything. I..I get the fact you don't want to be with me anymore. I mean you lasted l-long and well t-that was real ni-nice of you. I-I'll go home n-now.." he said, voice betraying him and breaking as he tried to not sniffle.

Riku suddenly embraced Sora, a very light glare in his eyes. "Sora.. I don't... not want to be with you.." he paused, that didn't sound right. "I want to be with you. I don't want you to go home, not yet. I was just asking cause I thought maybe you were tired.. Or maybe you were tired of me. I don't want you to leave.."

Sora held onto to the older one sniffling. "B-But I to-told you I'm fine.." he said. He knew he sounded pathetic, but it was the truth. He felt a bit better by the hug and held on, sniffing more. "I-I don't want to leave either..." he said sniffling and blushing ,hiding his face from Riku's own view.

"Then don't leave. I don't want you too.. We're having a good time and I don't want it to end so soon..." he rubbed the other's back in a comforting manner. "Don't think I want you to go.. I would tell you if I wanted you to go.."

Sora sniffled a bit and nodded looking up, cleaning his face away from the tears. He smiled shyly, the bottom of his eyes a bit red like his nose. He sniffled softly and hiccupped. "O-oh! I ha-ave t-he hi-ccups" he stated cutely as he hiccuped.

Riku shook his head and ruffled Sora's hair, "hold your breath... or I could scare you. Want me to scare you?" he asked as he placed a hand on the other's cheek, stroking the soft skin with his thumb.

Sora's eyes widened and he quickly held his breath. Riku knew he could be scared easily and that he really didn't want to find out what kind of a scaring technique Riku had. He looked at the older boy and for 10 minutes he held his breath as he turned blue.

Riku raised his eyebrows, "er.. Sora.." he poked the other, "you can breathe now.. Really.. I don't want to be responsible for killing you." he continued poking the other. "Ok, if you DON'T breathe and you pass out, I'll have to give you CPR. And if I have to give you CPR, I WILL molest you."

Sora gasped and breathed in. He panted for a moment and then glared cutely at the older boy. "T-That wasn't fair! You didn't tell me how long you just said to hold my breath!" he pouted, looking at Riku.

Riku smiled and stuffed his hands in his pockets. "I thought it was common sense." he smirked and stuck his tongue out at the other. "Are your hiccups gone? Or do I need to scare you?"

Sora shook his head quickly. "N-No I'm fine!" he stammered, scared the older boy would indeed try to go through with it. "U-Um let's go eat some Pizza!" he said, sweat dropping and dragging Riku towards Pizza Hut.

Riku followed, smirking slightly. "I wouldn't scare you like.. Jump out from a tree and tackle you.. I'd kiss you. Cause I think that'd be plenty scary, seeing as where my mouth has been." he grinned and grabbed hold of Sora's hand, squeezing it lightly.

Sora blinked cutely at that statement. Sure you'd be scared to be kissed if you never had any affection of any romantic type. But what had Riku meant. "What do you mean? Where has your mouth been?" he asked cutely as he looked at Riku confused.

Riku grinned cheekily, "Lots of places. On all SORTS of things.." he gave the other's hand another squeeze, his grin shrinking to a smirk. "I ate a lego once.. That's where my mouth has been.. On legos.."

Sora blinked. Riku ate toys? Why would he want to eat small pieces of blocks for little kids? "Um...b-but why would you eat a lego? Won't those small pieces choke you? I mean they're toys and all. They're made for building, not eating." he answered, still not getting what Riku was saying.

Riku shook his head, "No no.. I ate it when I was little. I didn't mean to. It was colorful and looked tasty." he ruffled the other's hair. "My mouth has been many places. For instance, my tongue has been in Tidus's mouth." Riku looked at Sora, waiting for a reaction.

Sora blinked. Who was Tidus? He looked at Riku blinking. "Who's Tidus? And don't you brush your teeth?" asked Sora, looking at Riku with his large innocent eyes.

"Tidus is a close friend." he smiled, how fun. "And of course I brush my teeth." he flashed a smile, "see how shiny and pretty they are?" So he had had braces and now retainers, but his teeth were nice and straight.

Sora looked at his teeth and nodded. "Yes. So why would I care if your tounge was in Tidus' mouth? You brushed it. And if you tried kissing me, I'd slap you." answered Sora shyly. He really didn't get where Riku was getting at.

Riku thought this over for a moment. Sora probably would slap him.. But it'd be worth it, right? Shrugging his shoulders, the older boy grabbed the brunette by the shoulders and kissed him.

Sora stood stunned and on reflex slapped Riku hard. He gasped as he saw the red mark on Riku's cheek. "I-I...I'm sorry Riku it a-was just..." Sora noticed a crowed had gathered and tears once again spilled form his eyes.

Riku rubbed his cheek with his hand. So Sora really would slap him. That didn't surprise him too much. The older boy let out a laugh and wrapped an arm around Sora's waist, pulling the other close. "I didn't think you'd actually hit me." he ignored the slight stinging pain on his face.

Sora sniffled touching the cheek he slapped lightly. "I-I didn't m-mean to Riku." stated Sora softly and shyly, ashamed of what he had done.

Riku smiled and gave the other's side a soft squeeze, "It's ok. I was trying to see if you would actually slap me." he shrugged his shoulders.

Sora stood on his tip toes and kissed Riku's cheek lightly and then shyly pulled away.

Riku blushed a very light shade of pink before embracing the other. "Cutie.." he shook his head, "come on.. we planned to go to Pizza Hut like.. an hour ago.."

Sora nodded walking next to Riku. 'I can't believe I did that.' thought Sora blushing, 'oh man, will mom have a kick..' Sora twitched at that thought and then looked at Riku from the corner of his eye. This wasn't the cocky, rude, and down-right egotistical Riku from school. This Riku was a sweet, tender, loving, and fun Riku. He didn't put up the 'I'm perfect' facade and Sora liked that.

Riku blinked as Sora looked at him, "what?" he asked, "do I have something on my face? ...I mean, besides the red hand-print." he smiled at the other, ruffling Sora's hair. He was only kidding.. The mark was barely there now. He had been slapped before anyway, way harder too..

Sora blinked and shook his head. "No. It's nothing." answered Sora as he entered Pizza hut and held the door for Riku.

"Thanks." Riku smiled and walked into the place. "You're really sweet, Sora." he placed a hand on the other's hand, this time running his fingers through the brunette locks.

Sora purred softly at the touch, eyes half-lidded. His weakness had always been being petted. His mother would always do that to him..

"Oh hey.. what kind of pizza do you want to get?" he asked as he continued to pet the other. "We could get cheese or pepperoni or.. you know.. pineapple or something.."

Sora nodded, not really paying attention to the other since _someone's_ hand kept petting him to oblivion. "Mm-hmm..." he said in a slurred tone.

Riku blinked, noticing this and he took advantage of it. "We could get pizza with little human fingers on them.. or with dead cockroaches on them.." he paused and continued to pet the other, "or we could go back to my place and have sex and pretend we ate pizza.."

Sora nodded, still not paying attention. Curse his mom for this and Riku. "Mm-hmm..." he answered purring at the touch still.

"Soo.. You'd like to go back to my place and have sex? Hot and sweaty sex?" he continued petting the other, raising a brow. "And while we're at it... we can have a threesome."

Sora nodded again, head bopping from the touches. He purred and rubbed his head against the hand petting him.

Riku stopped petting Sora, staring at the other. "Soo.. you ready to go back to my place and have sex or what?" He knew he was going to get slapped again..

Sora blinked his dazed eyes and did the unexpected. He cried. He cried because his mother had weakened him and he cried because the petting stopped.

Riku's eyes widened. He really didn't want Sora to cause a scene.. "Wha? Waah! Don't cry! I was kidding! Kidding!" He began to pet the other again as he walked over to a booth and sat down.

Sora abruptly stopped crying and sat on Riku's lap curling up and relaxing. Soon, Vincent entered the scene, his black hair tied into a pony-tail. "Can I take your...What are you doing to Sora?" asked the man, his face and voice not showing any emotion.

Riku was still petting Sora. He was quiet strange.. Very emotional.. Happy, crying, angry, happy, crying, happy, happy, angry.. Almost kind of like a robot if a robot had emotions. Riku raised a brow at the male, "petting him. We're on a date.." a pause, "er.. who are you?"

Vincent stared at the boy blankly. A...date? "Seph-Sephiroth!" called Vincent, looking towards a silver haired man. Sephiroth looked up and walked towards the black haired man. Vincent whispered something into his ear and Sephiroth glared at the boy. "Hurt him and we'll kill you." he said. "Can we take your order?" asked Vincent as he looked at Riku, studying him.

Riku sweat dropped and looked at both of them. "I don't plan on hurting him.. and I don't plan on dying." he was going to push his luck, but decided against it. The older boy sighed and poked Sora a few times, "hey.. wake up.. Sora.. they want to take our order.. Sora.. wakey wakey.."

Sora whined softly and sat up, rubbing his eyes and then blinked up at the two older and taller males. "Vinny? Sephy? Why are you here?" he asked childishly, smiling at the older males. Vincent smiled softly and patted Sora's head. "We got fired from our old job and took this one for the moment." Sora blinked. "Did Sephy hurt another person?" he asked softly.

Sephiroth twitched and whined. "I didn't do anything!" Vincent chuckled. "Yes he did. Now, what's your order?" asked Vincent. Sora looked at Riku. "What do you want Riku?" he asked, not moving from his lap.

Riku blinked, so Sora did know these guys. Cousins maybe? What about brothers? They don't look alike.. The older boy shook his head, he ran his fingers through Sora's hair, petting the other still. "I don't know.. Honestly, I'm not really hungry.." well, not for food anyway. "Get whatever you want.." he shrugged, "I don't care.."

Sora nodded eyes half lidded as he purred at the petting. Vincent nodded and started walking away but squeaked as a sound of a slap was heard. Sephiroth snickered. Vincent was blushing, "don't do that!" he yelled, blushing and walking away while Sephiroth laughed hysterically.

Riku blinked and stopped petting the brunette for a moment. "I could molest you right now.. You're so out of it when I pet you.." a pause, "and who were those guys?" he then continued petting Sora, knowing he probably wouldn't get a coherent answer.

Sora purred lightly. "Boyfriends...purrr...adopted...purr...brothers...purr purrr." was all Sora said, slurring the words.

Riku blinked and nodded, "oh.." he continued petting the other, holding him close. "You know.. what if I molested you right now?"

Sora purred still, not caring. He was to in bliss to pay attention. He really could care less. "Puuuurrrrrrrrr." was the only response Riku was going to get if he continued petting Sora.

Riku stopped and looked at the other. "I could rape you and pet you.. and you probably wouldn't.." he paused, "never mind.."

Sora purred and snuggled into Riku's chest, nuzzling his face into the nape of Riku's neck.

Riku blushed, one hand was on Sora's back and the other in Sora's hair. He sighed and smiled.. Once again, the older boy found himself running his fingers through Sora's hair.

Sora purred and nuzzled more. Vincent silently put the pizza on the table smiling and putting their drinks there too. "Enjoy" he said and walked towards the counter, leaning on Sephiroth once he got there.

Riku nodded to Vincent in thanks. He stopped petting Sora for a moment. "Hey.. Sora.. food.." he wanted the other to eat.. So he had to stop pleasuring him. "Come ooon.. I know you're hungry.." Hell he was hungry!

Sora whined weakly and snuggled deeper. Riku was comfy, to hell with food!

Riku sighed, poking the other, "come on Sora.. wakey wakey.." He liked the feeling of Sora on him but they needed to eat. Although...Sora was pretty much wearing nothing...maybe a little feel wouldn't hurt...

---------------------------TBC!-------------------------------

N/A: My baby, Twisted Mad Hatter, broke his wrist. If you don't know him he's called Monsters on here. So please be patient.


End file.
